


Can't love you more than this

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, just fluff, just lots of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: Marco helps Mario solve a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i'm back here after I vowed to myself so many times that I wouldn't come back.I'm sick of all the abuse i've been getting. This idea just wouldn't go away and Mario is one of my favorite people in the world and it hurts me so much that he could be out of a very long time.
> 
> I haven't spoke or written English for three months, this isn't edited and it's probably rubbish, unlikely to get any Kudos, but we'll see. Also I have turned off public comments so hopefully this will give me the confidence to start writing again. 
> 
> Much love, Izzy.

Marco lets out at little sigh as he reaches the bedroom he shares with Mario, the younger man is laid on his front with his face pressed into the pillow. Marco heard the news about Mario's illness and came home straight away. His training kit is covered with mud and his face is dripping with sweat but he just had to see Mario.

"Mario it's me." Marco eventually speaks up, it looks as if Mario could be sleeping, Marco hopes he is, but after the situation he knows it's very unlikely. "Sunny." Marco speaks again more softly, using the old nickname. Mario looks up, it hurts to see his red puffy eyes and the tear tacks on his face. Mario opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it and presses his face back into the pillows.

Marco steps closer to the bed, instead of trying to force Mario to talk, he takes in the smaller, chubbier figure and smiles. He loves the man to bits, and will do anything in his power to make him feel better. Just like Mario helped him, when he missed the world cup. Marco says nothing, just lays down on the bed and wraps his arm around Mario's waist.

It's a while before anything happens, or at least to Marco it feels that way, but it's probably only been a few short seconds when Mario snuggles closer to him. Marco smiles, enjoying the feeling of the warm body pressed against his own. "Do you want to talk about it sunny?" Mario says something, but his face is pressed so hard into the pillow, Marco can't hear anything. "Mario, I know it's hard, but please look at me."

Marco hears Mario take in  a deep breath, then slowly he lifts his head and looks Marco in the eye. Mario bites his lip as Marco eyes lock with his own. "Do you feel like talking about it? Mario sighs. "What's there to talk about? I'm useless and I can't do anything right, no matter how hard I try, everything goes wrong." Mario sniffs, a fresh batch of tears start rolling down his cheeks.

"Things are not looking good right now, no." Marco speaks softly and gives Mario's body a light comforting squeeze. "But we'll get through this together, at least you're not on your own a shitty Bayern, you're here with me, and i'll do everything in my power to help you get back on track, because I love you Mario and I hate to see you suffering like this." Marco bites his lip, to stop his own tears from falling, he needs to be here for Mario, not himself.

Mario's mouth twitches into a little smile. "I love you too Marco, thank you for doing this with me, it means a lot." Mario lifts his head and locks his eyes with Marco's. "I've known you since I was seventeen Marco, you can't hide your tears from me." Marco must've had a guilty expression without knowing about it, because suddenly Mario throws his arms around Marco's neck.

"I feel guilty for crying when it's you whose the one that's suffering." Marco wraps his own arms around Mario's waist, and pulls their bodies closer. Mario presses his lips against Marco's ear. "you're crying because you care about me, it means the world. Also do you remember me saying the same thing when you were out of the world cup?" Marco chuckles. "I'm sure you were just crying because you couldn't bear going to Brazil without me." "Hey." Marco giggles as Mario tickles his ribs.

"How are you feeling now sunny?" Marco asks rolling Mario onto his back and presses little kisses along his cheeks and chin. Mario smiles back up at Marco. "Much better now I know I have you to get through it with." Mario leans up and presses his lips against Marco's.

"By the way, you smell terrible. If you want anything more, you better take a shower first." Mario winks and lays back down on the bed, trying to look as seductive as possible. Marco mocks looking hurt for a moment, but his smile shines through. "You cheeky bastard, I smell because I rushed home to see you, after I heard the news." Marco pulls off his sweaty jersey and heads towards the en-suite bathroom. "You better be ready when I get back...Sunny."


End file.
